


The Fuse

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Alonso takes the next step.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972
Kudos: 1





	The Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 247. Prompt from [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #210-Power.   
> Continuation of the John/Jack/Alonso "mini-drabble series" with-in the over-all Drabble-a-Day project of 2011. Originally posted September 4, 2011
> 
> [Meeting Across The River](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1181857.html)   
>  [Jungleland](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1188756.html)   
>  [Into The Fire](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1263649.html)

“So, how exactly does this thing work,” Alonso asked, as John affixed the strap to his wrist.

John’s only answer was one of those smirks. John was like Jack, but also very different. Before Alonso could follow that train of thought, he felt a surge of energy that commenced at the strap, and took a scenic tour of his whole body before returning to the starting point.

“Blimey!” he exclaimed.

John nodded, apparently having had time, possibly a life-time to get used to the sensation.

Alonso wasn’t sure if he ever would, but he was certainly willing to find out.  



End file.
